Welcome Back
BFDIA 6 is a future episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. It was supposed to be aired on September 1st, 2013, but currently hasn't come out yet. This is the biggest hiatus in BFDI history, with a length of countless months and counting. It is unknown when it will come out, but it's likely in 2015. According to his Twitter page, Jacknjellify had problems about school, which is why he left a 20-month cliffhanger. Probably they are still working on it and trying to make it the best episode. This is the biggest hiatus in BFDI history, with a total of 20 months. It is confirmed that Cary Huang is back, as well as Michael Huang as of March 2015 (Cary uploaded Algicosathlon Day 15 and The Amazing Marble Race - Season 3, Leg 1 on his channel, Michael is actively responding to Tweets).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sS2FjtYVBf4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZEw3YE5KpQ Trivia * This is the second in object show history to have a year-long (or longer) hiatus, beaten by the cancelled object show called "Mystique Island". * One reason why BFDIA 6 hasn't released yet is because jacknjellify is taking a long break from BFDIA. ** Another reason that the episode was delayed is due to the problems on the computer, and mostly some technical and biological difficulties. * Golf Ball will be the last female contestant on Team No-Name. * Puffball will be eliminated with 1,442 dislikes, due to her traitorous act in BFDIA 5e. Since then, voters wanted to teach her a lesson. ** This episode is the first episode where Team No-Name is up for elimination and Puffball won't win the prize. * Firey will win the prize with over 900 likes, somewhere in the area of 950 most likely. *BFDIA 6 will most likely be released in summer due to there being no school. Probably in September or later. * People have been making comments about predictions on when BFDIA 6 will come out has gone viral on the "Thanks for 4 years!" video. These predictions are however NOT confirmed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f357JHDAkYs * A fake jacknjellify account was made on YouTube and made a fake BFDIA 6 to fool people. He didn't do it to fool people, he only did it as a joke for people to get a good laugh out of it, or he did it to get more subscribers. * W.O.A.H. Bunch will be the largest team now due to Pencil's FreeSmart team (7 compared to Team No-Name's 6). * Since the New Year, BFDI had its 5th birthday and it's also the 2nd time that the BFDI anniversary video will be delayed. ** The 1st time that happened was when the "Thanks for 4 years!" video was uploaded on their channel a day after January 1st, 2014. *Puffball has the same amount of elimination votes as Box from Inanimate Insanity II. **Coincidentally, they would both get eliminated that episode. Puffball being BFDIA 6, Box being II 2 episode 5. Speculation * BFDIA 6 might be released sometime in 2015. ** This may be the only episode to air in 2015. * Since W.O.A.H Bunch and FreeSmart fell from the summit of Yoyle Mountain, the episode's beginning will mostly take place in Yoyleland. * Team No-Name may lose again because they can't fly with Puffball anymore. * Book and Ice Cube might join Pencil's alliance because Bubble and Match were not just eliminated, but they were also disqualified from the game. * The Laser Powered Teleportation Device may appear in the episode, because the Sender Scoop Thrower can't launch Puffball to the Tiny Loser Chamber inside the Locker of Losers. Sources Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Future Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Elimination episodes